


But I Can

by whatagoodboy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Transgender, cis!blaine, ftm!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatagoodboy/pseuds/whatagoodboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly cracked open bedroom door calls for creativity...and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Can

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Project NAGERTUTWP (Not A Good Enough Reason To Use The Word Penetration). The challenge was to portray a sexual encounter without any pentetration--oral, digital, or genital. Fun times, kids--fun times. :)

Kurt couldn’t find the words. He tried and tried, but they just stayed locked in his head, pounding around his skull, making him bite his lips and frown. Blaine had no idea how frustrating it was sometimes—he tried to understand, but how could he? How could he know the fist-clenching frustration of reaching down to grab something that only exists in your mind?

 _Okay, yeah, I do have a cock. It’s just super small. Yay,_ Kurt’s mind supplied, unhelpful in the extreme.

Blaine sat two feet away, staring at a textbook, blissfully unaware of Kurt’s existential crisis. He was so close by that Kurt could smell him—a little bit woodsy from his cologne, and a lot of pure “Blaine”—fabric softener, leather, and a soft tang that was uniquely his.

 _I bet I could be blindfolded and I’d still be able to find him_ , Kurt thought, bringing his hands to rest on Blaine’s lower back.

“Mmmmmmmm, hey.” Blaine said. “What’re you up to, Mister?”

Kurt smiled. “Thinkin’.” “

Yeah, about what? Something tells me you’re not deeply enthralled by your English 101 assignment.” Blaine said, with a touch of flirt creeping into his tone.

Kurt laughed, and stretched himself out on the bed alongside his boyfriend. “Nope. Not so much mental delight to be had regarding my essay. Bor. Ring.”

Blaine snapped his Calculus book shut carefully, and laid it down on the floor at the end of Kurt’s bed. He snuck a glance over at the slightly cracked door, looking for all the world as if he were praying that Burt Hummel was nowhere around, and maneuvered his body to curl against Kurt’s side.

“How boring?” Blaine wondered.

“Boring enough for me to be thinking every thought in the world except the ones I’m supposed to have running through my head right now.” Kurt answered.

Catching Kurt’s left hand, Blaine raised it to his lips, and kissed Kurt’s palm softly. “I’ve got some ideas running through my head too.”

Kurt felt his face flush and his stomach swoop excitedly. “Oh. Really? What sorts of ideas Mister Anderson? There’s an open bedroom door that I’d think might be limiting them to a certain degree.” he said.

Blaine raised himself up onto his knees in front of Kurt, pushing him aside to make space. “Eh, I’m up for a challenge.” Blaine said. “You smell distractingly good, and I’m not sure I can let a cracked door deter me from getting much closer to you.”

Kurt smiled, and turned his head toward the door in question. _It’s only open a bit, maybe if we’re really quiet?_ His thoughts might have continued wandering if it weren’t for the playful, and shocking warmth of Blaine’s hand sliding up his left leg and into the warm crease of his thigh. A soft “mmmmmm” escaped Kurt’s lips before his brain could interfere and intercept the noise.

“Blaine, Blaine, honey…” Kurt began.

With a determined grunt, and a mischievous grin spreading across his face, Blaine leaned in and sealed his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, and pulled him in closer—his mouth tingling, heat expanding in his chest. Burt. Burt could come home in the near future. It was a Friday afternoon, and Kurt’s father was known for occasionally closing up shop a bit early in order to usher in his weekends off more quickly.

Kurt groaned, and dragged his lips across Blaine’s hot cheeks to rest at his temple. Finding it hard to focus with the expanse of bared skin at his disposal, Kurt paused and tried his best to come up with the best next move. Blaine wasn’t making anything easy, as he worked his hands underneath Kurt’s henley, and scratched gently at the middle of his chest. It was an unfair blow, really. Kurt’s binder had been discarded in relief the moment the two boys made it into Kurt’s room after school.

Blaine never failed to be entertained and slightly amazed at the way Kurt could wrangle the elasticized thing off from underneath his layers of clothing, and out the armhole of his shirts without having to take anything off. “Kurt, I saw a girl in a movie do that once with her bra. It was like magic”, Blaine said once. Kurt had frozen. An uncomfortable minute passed while Blaine sat, stunned into silence as he realized that he’d probably unintentionally said quite the wrong thing. “Kurt…I….” Blaine started.

Kurt cut him off with a tiny smile. Blaine hadn’t called him a girl, or referred to his binder as a bra. When he really got down to it, he supposed that his binder was the same sort of restrictive thing in the end. His smile grew larger as he kissed Blaine softly on the top of the head and told him, “Shhhhh. I’m not mad. Whether I like it or not, I was raised as a girl for a long time—where d’you think I learned the trick from? It’s like the only cool thing I ever learned in gym.”

Blaine fairly melted in relief. “I just like touching your bare skin, is all. All of that spandex and elastic looks really, really, uncomfortable. I know I wouldn’t want to wear one. It’s sorta like a jockstrap for your chest.” Kurt laughed so hard, he snorted. “Blaine. In no way is it like a jockstrap. At least your…your business can still move. A little bit, anyway.” Blaine grabbed for one of Kurt’s hands, and held it to his chest. “My business. My…business, eh?” Blowing a raspberry on Kurt’s palm, he continued, “Smelly, stinky, restrictive things are hereby banned when we are alone, okay? You on board with that plan, Mister Hummel?”

Kurt was more than fine with that plan, especially when Blaine made the exciting discovery that Kurt’s nipples were little buds that, when rubbed, turned his boyfriend into a blathering, red-faced, hot mess.

Feeling Blaine’s fingers rub at his chest, Kurt realized two could play at the unfair game. Blaine’s kryptonite? His ass. _God, his round, perfect ass,_ Kurt sighed to himself.

Catching Blaine off balance, Kurt slid both hands from around Blaine’s waist, and brought them to his rear, squeezing just the tiniest bit. “Uh…mmmmmm. Kurt. Kurt. God.” Blaine muttered, and nipped at Kurt’s bottom lip. “Do we need to slow down?” he wondered. “I. You feel so fucking good.”

Kurt began to compose a pro/con list in his head.

_Pros for continuing: Blaine’s ass. Blaine’s cock. Blaine’s lips. Blaine’s…everything. Oh. Orgasms. Cons? Dad. Dad hearing. Dad seeing. Oh, God, Dad seeing, hearing, AND losing his proverbial shit. No orgasms. Being nineteen years old and grounded._

Blaine felt so damned good in Kurt’s hands. Sturdy, muscular, _could his butt get any more toned_? Kurt sighed deeply, and though he didn’t consider himself a religious person in any sense—thanked all the good things in the Universe for the mandatory dance rehearsals Blaine needed to attend for Glee.

“Blaine?”, Kurt whispered urgently, “If we can stay somewhat quiet, I think we can continue. Quietly.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best.” Blaine breathed in Kurt’s ear.

Shivery tingles ran from the shell of Kurt’s ear, straight to his crotch. Nestled in blue boxer briefs, his cock throbbed urgently-more than slightly interested at the situation developing.

“I…okay.” Kurt huffed, “Clothes need to stay on. If you untuck your shirt, would it show if your belt was undone?”

Blaine gently bit at the side of Kurt’s neck, his eyes wide and shining. “I feel like I just won the lottery, Kurt. I thought this afternoon was going to be fully PG, but…”

Kurt grinned, his face pressed to Blaine’s shoulder. “I think we can pull off a clothed NC-17, what do you think?”

Blaine slid one hand from the center of Kurt’s chest, and gently pinched at one of his nipples. Kurt responded by squeezing Blaine’s ass harder, and scooted forward on the bed, bringing his crotch and Blaine’s into alignment. At the contact, both both gasped. Kurt, feeling the hardening length of Blaine’s cock, and Blaine, responding to the heat and slightly damp press of Kurt against him.

“I can feel your cock, Kurt.” Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and rubbed himself against Blaine up and down—relishing the slick slide from hot tip down to where he knew Blaine’s balls were.

“Ngh…No, no, you can’t.” Kurt said.

Blaine pulled away quickly, the resulting coolness and lack of contact startling both of them. “I can, Kurt. Right here.” Blaine demonstrated, pressing a palm into the small nub between Kurt’s legs. “Right. Here. I can feel it even through your jeans.”

Kurt felt the pressure in his heart, and in his toes. He let himself press greedily into Blaine’s touch. “Wow, I…I guess you can. I didn’t know it was getting so much bigger.” he told Blaine, with a small touch of wonder in his voice. “I guess the Testosterone is starting to really take…”

Blaine put his free hand up to Kurt’s mouth. “I want you to let me feel. Don’t be mean to yourself Kurt, I don’t want you to be. I can feel your cock, it’s hard-and it’s hard for me and I just want you to let me explore? Can I do that? Is it okay with you if I do that?”

Kurt nodded, and pulled Blaine’s hand away from his lips. “I…okay, yeah.” Tilting his head slightly, he added, “But you never answered my question about your belt? D’you think it would be too obvious if it was open under your untucked shirt?”

Blaine thought for a minute, his eyes slightly glassy, before answering with a sigh, “I think it might be too obvious.”

“Damn it, I don’t even live here anymore and I still have to worry about being grounded.” Kurt grumbled. “If you were with me in my dorm at school…”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek gently. “Well, yeah—but you had to go and rob the cradle. Now you have to play by your Dad’s rules while you’re here.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about being a year younger than me.” Kurt said. “If you were a mere twelve months older, there’d be no half-cracked door in our way.” “I’ll have you know, I’m very talented for an eighteen-year-old. Would you like me to show you?” Blaine asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt groaned. “Fine. Clothing stays on. Pants stay buttoned. Bits kept restrained. Shame, I really wanted to blow you.”

It was Blaine’s turn to groan. “Uuuuuuuuuch, you’re killing me Hummel. Say it again, tell me what you want to do.”

“I’ll show you.”

Kurt spun Blaine around, pressed his chest to Blaine’s back, and nudged Blaine’s knees apart. Blaine reached backwards and grabbed at Kurt’s thighs. “I’m going to make you work really, really, hard to stay quiet. If I end up grounded, it’ll be on your head, Anderson.”

Blaine’s hands curled into Kurt’s jeans, pulling at them feverishly. “I’ll try to be quiet Kurt, just…just I need you. Talk to me?”

Kurt blinked rapidly, and rubbed his hands from Blaine’s knees to his thighs, caressing the taut skin there in small circles—pressing his thumbs into warm muscle, and enjoyed the sound of Blaine’s quickening breath. “Lean back”, he commanded, molding his mouth to Blaine’s ear. “I’ll tell you, quietly. Shhhhh, just listen.”

“Oh, believe me—I’m all ears.” Blaine whispered in response.

“I want to get down on my knees in front of you, after practically ripping your maddeningly tight trousers open, and put my mouth on you. I want to feel the hardness of your cock through your underwear—wetting my lips on the little spot of precome that you always produce.”

Blaine lolled his head back further, baring his neck for Kurt. Kurt took the hint, and bit down softly at the smooth skin under his nose. “Blaine, take your right hand, and bring it to your crotch. Touch yourself.” Kurt murmured.

Blaine complied, pulling his hand off of Kurt, and forward into the throbbing heat at the front of his pants. He cupped himself, thrilling at the friction of his fingertips reaching his dick. “Mmmmmmm, Kurt. You. Now you. Pretend one of your hands is mine—I wish I could…” Blaine huffed.

After a quick last look at his bedroom door, Kurt felt himself give fully over to the delights on offer. Getting yelled at? _God, it’d be so very, very, worth it,_ he decided.

“What would you do to me, Blaine? Can you tell me?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his aching cock. “I’d push you back on the bed, and put my mouth on you too—I love the way you taste. Warm, spicy, hot. I love feeling your legs quiver when I suck you.”

Kurt pinched at his little dick, cursing the layers the both of them had to keep wearing. Warmth pulsed between his legs, and he wished so badly he could feel Blaine, erect and pushing against his groin. The two boys leaned into each other-arms moving faster and faster as they fantasized.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined, “God, I think I can come. I hear you breathing hard, it’s the most amazing thing.”

“I think I can too…God, if you knew the things I wish I could do to you.” Kurt mumbled, his breath tickling the back of Blaine’s neck—ghosting along the short curls of hair along his nape.

“Tell me, don’t hold back. I wanna hear, Kurt. Please, please, tell me.” Blaine whimpered.

Kurt swallowed deeply, his tongue thick in his mouth.

_Fuck you. I’d fuck you. I’d kiss you all the way down your spine, feeling your muscles shift and move under my mouth. I’d spread your cheeks open, and rub at your glorious, slightly-furred asshole. It’d be pliant and wanting underneath my fingertips. I’d listen to your breath change, watch your face, notice each clench of your jaw, each deep inhale. I’d feel you opening for me, wanting me. I’d ache to be inside of you—to feel the sun-bright heat of you around me, on me. Your skin would slide over mine, gripping it tightly, wanting me to be touching it—feeling it everywhere, in my heart, my mind, my everything…_

With an arm around Blaine’s chest, Kurt drew his lover closer to him, feeling Blaine’s heartbeat beneath his fingers. Thump. Ka-Thump. Ka-Thump. A steady, quick, rhythm, thrumming in time with the pulsing of the blood coursing through his own body. “I’d fuck you, Blaine. Would you like that? I wish I could feel you surrounding me, clenching, wanting. Could I fuck you, Blaine?” Kurt asked, his voice barely able to be heard over the sound of Blaine’s quickened breaths.

“Kurt, Jesus! Yes!” Blaine exclaimed, clearly forgetting the established need for quiet.

“Shhhhhhhhh!”, Kurt hissed. “Fathers, Blaine. Fathers who could be home at any minute, Blaine.” “

Sorry” Blaine said, hanging his head slightly, and stilling the movement of his hand on his dick.

“We don’t need to stop. In fact, if we stop now—I might actually die.” Kurt said.

With a slightly undignified giggle, Blaine gratefully resumed squeezing his cock. “God, I’m so with you.” he said.

Kurt felt wetness gathering at his opening, and pressed his thighs together for more friction-for more delicious slippery slickness.

“Ung…Blaine. God, I wish you could be in me.” Kurt said. “Imagine my fingers in you, Kurt, my mouth…my cock.”

Blaine uttered. “I really wanna feel you around me too—but, Jesus, you could fuck me. I want you to.”

“How can… _I can’t_ …Blaine…my…” Kurt sputtered.

Blaine pushed his ass backwards, into Kurt’s crotch. “Imagine it, Kurt. Imagine pushing inside me, thrusting into me. Imagine me sucking you in, clenching around you. It’s amazing, Kurt. The sweet, slick, drag…oh my god.” he grunted. “Close your eyes. Close your eyes, and feel it, Kurt.” Blaine panted, “I feel it.”

Blaine moved his hands faster and faster, squeezing and rubbing his cock furiously. Kurt shoved his hand back and onto his own cock, feeling sparks of sensation lick and flame though his body.

“Move with me” Blaine pleaded. Kurt did. Rocking into Blaine’s ass over and over, Kurt felt the first stirrings of orgasm inching up his spine—curling his toes, and making his heart pound at a million miles an hour. Blaine’s orgasm hit first—slamming into his chest like a huge wave. Blaine came silently, with only a particularly quavery exhale as a clue. Kurt soon followed, his fingers deftly pressing and rubbing along his length.

“Uh…huh-huh…huh…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” he panted. With one huge rush, Kurt’s orgasm washed over him—raising the hair on the back of his neck, causing him to hold his breath and withstand the shock. Blaine took a turn shushing his boyfriend.

“Hey, hey, sweetie…..shhhhhhh. Dad. Possible Dad. Shhhhhhhhh.” Blaine admonished softly.

When Kurt’s vision returned to normal, he found himself face to face with one very contented looking Blaine. Shaking his head from side to side to clear his hazy mind, he realized Blaine was slumped against his chest, his face pressed to Kurt’s breastbone. How they had ended up horizontal was quite the mystery-but horizontal was not an option for long at all as the sound of clomping boots resounded from the bottom of the stairway leading to Kurt’s room. Quickly, Kurt and Blaine sprang apart—Blaine to one side of the bed, and Kurt, attempting to sit primly on the other side.

Kurt was certain that his orgasm had to be written all over his face, and didn’t even dare look over at Blaine. Surely, his face was no less guilty.

“Hey? Hey, guys? You up there?” Burt Hummel called up the stairs.

“Yeah! Yeah, Dad, we’re in here. Doing homework. Loads and loads of homework.” Kurt called back.

From his side of the bed, Blaine snorted. “Loads.” he said, under his breath.

Kurt whipped his head toward Blaine. “What are you, five?” he wondered.

Burt’s boots clomped ever closer to the slightly open door of Kurt’s room. Kurt tried to smooth down his hair, and speedily scanned his clothing for signs of debauchery. Finding none, he took a really deep breath and hoped he and Blaine were in the clear. A quick succession of knocks from the doorjamb of Kurt’s room made both boys jump slightly.

“Hey, guys. How’s it goin’? Lots of schoolwork, eh? I’m surprised you’re both working so hard on it seeing as it’s Friday and all.” Burt said. Blaine piped up first.

“Yeah, Burt. Well, it’s almost midterms, and I wanted to get some of my Calculus out of the way so Kurt and I could spend the bulk of the weekend together.”

Burt nodded. “Good plan, kid. I forget sometimes that you two actually care about schoolwork. I’m used to Carole yelling at Finn non-stop to get his work done. We’re ordering pizza in a little bit—you staying for dinner?”

Blaine beamed. “Pizza? Wild horses couldn’t keep me away, Burt.”

Kurt felt like his heart was going to beat its way directly out of his chest. His dick was still throbbing in his pants, he knew he had to be blushing up a storm. How did Burt not know? _My underwear are a mess, I think I have a hickey, oh god, please let me not have a hickey where he can see it. Blaine. Blaine’s got come in his pants. Ew. Oh. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don’t notice anything Dad,_ Kurt chanted in his head.

“Kurt?” Burt asked. “You okay? What’s up with the silence?”

_Please, please, oh, please, say something lips—work!_

Thankfully, Kurt found his voice. “I’m just ready to take a break. I can’t stand my English professor, I’ve got a ton of work for her class—and this one,” he said, pointing at Blaine, “keeps forgetting that I can’t help him with Math because I am hopeless at Math.”

“Yeah, Math and you never were best friends, kid.” Burt agreed. “Well, come on down in about twenty for dinner, okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Yep, twenty sounds perfect. We getting any sort of vegetable topping? You need, like, one or two nutrients, Dad.”

Burt chuckled. “Yeah, well, Carole’s the one doing the ordering, so I can pretty much safely predict a green thing or two in my future.”

Burt turned and retreated from the room, leaving Kurt to take a full breath for the first time in minutes.

“Oh…..okay. I think we’re good, Blaine.” he said. “I think we’re in the clear.”

Blaine exhaled loudly. “I didn’t think we were gonna be. I’ve got two questions for you.”

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine. Besides a goodly amount of hair more ungelled than usual, Blaine’s clothes looked no worse for wear. His cheeks were a rosier hue than normal, but nothing terribly noticeable.

“Two questions?” Kurt wondered. “Fine, shoot.”

Blaine’s face scrunched up—his expressive eyebrows knitted together. “Well, one? I’m assuming showering is completely out of the question, so…kind of…ew, right?”

Kurt nodded. “Nope. Showers are out. Would be more than a tiny bit too suspicious. Yeah, kind of ew.”

Blaine slid from his side of the bed, right up against Kurt’s ear for his next question. “Um. Two? That thing we talked about—you fucking me? I would really like us to try that. Can we…maybe…do a little online ordering?” he asked.

Kurt’s heart, which had returned to a more normal rythym, began to beat faster immediately. “I…I never thought I’d be able to—to be honest, but I can. I can.” he breathed. “Yeah, online ordering sounds like a wonderful plan.”

“You’re wonderful.” Blaine said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s forehead.

Kurt beamed. “So’re you. Come on, let’s go and get ready for some pizza. All of this studying has me starving to death.”

“Studying, huh?” Blaine asked.

“Hush, Blaine. We’ve been studying. Stick to the script, will you?” Kurt asked, and grabbed Blaine by the hands, hauled him to his feet, and ushered him through the open bedroom door downstairs for dinner.


End file.
